In recent times, a mobile phone is a popular, nearly indispensable, appliance, which has various kinds and shapes, such as a bar type in which buttons are exposed to the outside with no cover, a flip type which has a relatively slim cover attached on a phone body to protect the buttons, and a folder type which has a body and a cover which are nearly of the same size and folded to each other.
The mobile phone is widely circulated in the market, so a great number of people use the mobile phone due to its intrinsic characteristic.
When the flip type or folder type mobile phone as described above is used, in general, the phone is used in communication in a state that the cover is opened, while the cover is closed when the phone is not used in communication or is waiting for a call, or in the like cases.
Therefore, especially when the mobile phone rings in the course of being kept in a bag or a pocket, or the like, the user has to hurry up to take out and open the cover of the phone in order not to miss the call.
Especially, in the case of the folder type mobile phone, since the assembling force between the phone body and the cover is considerably large; it is difficult for the user to open the cover with one hand, and therefore the user has to use both hands in opening the cover.
This problem provides considerable inconvenience for the user of the mobile phone, and there has been a request to overcome the problem.